<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bagel Incident by Midotaka16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854904">The Bagel Incident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midotaka16/pseuds/Midotaka16'>Midotaka16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Seungwoo as a hot RA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midotaka16/pseuds/Midotaka16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungsik just wants to live his peaceful junior year, but having a major crush on his RA is really putting a wrench in his plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bagel Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungsik would like to say that Junior year of college was going great for him. He had declared his major, was invited to submit his vocal portfolio to the end of the year showcase, and had likeable teachers. But most importantly, he’d finally managed to get housing in the most sought-after dorms, rooming with his best friend Chan, instead of living with random people the college had matched him up with previously. The first two years at Play M were not to be spoken of, with his god awful housemates who had no concept of thoughtfulness, and consistently threw the university’s largest house parties at 2 AM as Seungsik tried to cram for tests. Over the course of those first two years, he had developed a healthy dose of skepticism about humans in general, after filing multiple noise complaints and dodging passive aggressive comments. </p>
<p>Now he was living his best life; not only was he living with Chan, a rational(ish) human being that he had befriended during their shared music theory classes, but it was in a mini-suite, which meant he got all of the perks of dorm life—which were close to none but included not having to deal with landlords—without any of the drama of twenty plus people sharing a restroom. Instead, it was his double room sharing a private bathroom with his suite-mates in the connected triple. Hanse, Byungchan and Sejun were friendly and chaotic underclassmen, and they all got along surprisingly well.</p>
<p>So technically, Seungsik had nothing to complain about, outside of the boatload of schoolwork he had, coupled with working part-time at a cafe. However, the reality was that the part of living in school dorms that had previously not been significant was having an RA living on his floor. And he was an attractive one too. Han Seungwoo was one of the most devastatingly handsome people Seungsik had ever seen, which was saying a lot given his unnecessarily good-looking roommates. Seungwoo was a senior studying god knows what, with a calm demeanor towards anxious freshmen, but a charming playfulness outside of serious conversations. Now, three months into the school year, Seungsik’s interactions with his RA consisted of greeting him shyly when they crossed paths and trying not to be caught staring during forced floor-bonding activities. </p>
<p>So this brings us to present day, which was actually 8 PM on a Tuesday, and Seungsik had finally gotten a chance to take a shower after Hanse. It had been a long day, with his mandatory general education class Biology 1A. Seungsik had never pretended to be good at science, and that class was slowly killing him. His normal 15 min shower had been extended to 25 minutes as he tried to scrub off the memories of frog guts. As he was turning off the water, he heard the door open in one of the other rooms, and suddenly heard Hanse’s voice, loud and alarmed. Before Seungsik could say anything, the fire alarm started to shriek from the bathroom, as well as in the two bedrooms. </p>
<p>“What’s going on? Is it a false alarm?” He shouted, scrambling to dry himself with his towel, and leave the shower stall. “I swear to god, if it’s those idiotic kids pulling the alarm for fun….”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry!” Hanse screamed back, “The bagel!”</p>
<p>Seungsik cursed himself for leaving his clothes in his bedroom, and came out of the stall into the small hallway with his arms clutching his towel around himself tightly. “What bagel? Why is there smoke coming from your room?”</p>
<p>Hanse and Byungchan stumbled out of their room, eyes wide open with surprise. “Byungchan has a club meeting in 5 minutes, so he wanted to microwave his bagel, but he put it on top of a napkin and it caught on fire!”</p>
<p>Seungsik stuck his head into their room and yelped as he saw the smoking microwave unit, a hint of an orange flame shining through the tinted glass. The fire alarm only sounded louder, as it was placed in the inner hallway. He pulled his head back out, and called out, “Hanse, grab the fire extinguisher from the hallway outside! It’s in the glass case next to our door! Byungchan, where do you think you’re going?”</p>
<p>Byungchan had one foot out of the door, his backpack slung loosely over his shoulders. He smiled sheepishly at Seungsik, who stubbornly looked past the dimples and overall look of false innocence. “Sorry, I have a lecture I can’t miss today, call me if there’s an emergency!” And with a gentle click, he closed the door behind him. </p>
<p>“Is this not considered an emergency?!” Seungsik exclaimed fruitlessly at the closed door. He shook his head, turning back to Hanse. “Go grab the fire extinguisher! I’ll help you use it, but I need to open the window before the sprinklers turn on and damage your room!”</p>
<p>Hanse nodded and spun quickly to go outside, and Seungsik re-entered the triple, dodging the microwave and fridge unit by the door to reach for the window. He cursed as he attempted to lift the heavy frame with one hand, the other still helplessly clutching his towel to his chest. <em>Of all times Hanse and Byungchan could have wreaked havoc, it had to be now? </em>He finally tucked in the edge of his towel into itself and reached with both hands to lift up the window with a whoosh. </p>
<p>“I got it!” He heard Hanse exclaim through the shrill shrieking of the fire alarm that was still giving Seungsik a sense of urgency. Praying he still remembered mandatory fire safety trainings, he reached over and took the extinguisher, pulled the tab sealing it, grabbed the nozzle, and pushed the button on the microwave to pop the door open. He quickly sprayed the entire area, Hanse standing behind him and gawking. </p>
<p>The two of them stared in silence at the foaming mess of the entire microwave area, hearts beating loudly from the adrenaline rush, as the fire alarm continued cawing obnoxiously. Seungsik moved to set down the fire extinguisher onto the floor, wondering if he could finally get dressed, when the outside door burst open. Seungwoo stood there in the small inner common space with one hand clutching a key ring, eyes frantic. “Is everyone okay?”</p>
<p>Seungsik nodded quietly, and pointed silently at the microwave with his free hand. Seungwoo didn’t move though, his eyes dropping down, to Seungsik’s mortification, to Seungsik’s torso. Seungsik suddenly realized what kind of mess he must have looked like; hair wet, in nothing but a pink shiba inu towel, and crouched on the ground holding a fire extinguisher. And worst of all, the room was suddenly 1000s of decibels quieter, as the fire alarm stopped. Before he could say anything though, Seungwoo seemed to snap out of his shock and came closer to take a look at the damage. “Wow, it seems that you’ve handled the situation. We probably don’t need to call the fire department.” </p>
<p>Seungsik straightened up and nodded, “I’m just glad that the sprinklers didn’t turn on. The laptops and textbooks...” He cringed just thinking about the damage. </p>
<p>“So what should we do now?” Hanse said from behind him. </p>
<p>“There really is no established procedure for dealing with fires of this size,” Seungwoo mused, looking at the room. “I’ll go and talk to the housing board about moving out your microwave unit, but you’ll have to pay for a new one. In the meantime, we can keep the windows opened and see whether this room is inhabitable in a few hours? I presume none of you guys are going to bed at 8.”</p>
<p>Seungsik nodded and turned to Hanse, “Where’s Sejun right now? He’s going to want to hear about this. Plus you should probably text Byungchan, even though he shouldn’t be looking at his phone in class.” </p>
<p>Hanse nodded, pulling his phone from his pocket presumably to text his roommates. </p>
<p>Seungsik sighed, pushing back his dripping hair with one hand. “I’ll go and grab the fan from my room to see if it’ll help aerate this place. In the meantime you can set up your workstation on Chan’s desk, since he’s at his club meeting till 10. You have a quiz tomorrow right?”</p>
<p>Hanse finished texting and placed his chin on Seungsik’s shoulder, hugging him briefly. “Thank you mom, you’re the best.”</p>
<p>He smiled and ruffled Hanse’s pink hair affectionately. He then turned to Seungwoo, almost forgetting the outsider in the room. Seungwoo was standing there, smiling at him fondly, in the cute Snoopy way he always looked, taking care of his “kids” during school enforced dorm bonding events. “Thank you for coming in to look after us, it saves me the trip.”</p>
<p>“No problem,” Seungwoo replied, “I’ll go write an incident report, and come in in a few hours to check up on you guys, if that’s okay.” </p>
<p>Seungsik nodded. “Thank you!” </p>
<p>And with that, Seungwoo left the room and it was just Hanse and him, the burnt remains of a raisin bagel, and a smoky room. Hanse grinned at him slyly as Seungsik turned back to his room to change. “If there’s one good thing about the fire, it’s that you got to see your crush for more than a minute.”</p>
<p>“What crush?” He exclaimed, bluffing as well as he could, which was quite frankly not well at all.</p>
<p>Hanse’s smile only got wider. “The walls here are thin Kang Daeng Daeng, don’t think we didn’t all hear you squealing to Chan after the floor meeting the other day.”</p>
<p>His face flushed red and he dropped his head with a low moan of despair.</p>
<p>“Plus, didn’t you see Seungwoo’s face?” Hanse interrupted, taking pity on him. “He looked like you saved the last piece of your favorite pie for him, but then your towel slipped and he looked like he wanted to eat the last pie off of your abs.”</p>
<p>“Towel?” Seungsik tilted his head confusedly, looking very much like the cute puppy Hanse had called him. He looked down and saw that his towel had slipped down two inches, showing a little too much skin for his liking. His face instantly flushed and he stormed into his room in a rush, slamming the door on Hanse’s high-pitched laughter. <em>This really wasn’t his day.</em></p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>The next day Seungsik woke, smacked the off button on his alarm, and stared at the ceiling for a solid minute before flipping over to scream into his pillow.</p>
<p>“It’s too early for this…” Chan moaned groggily from across the room. “No existential crises allowed until after 11 AM.” </p>
<p>Seungsik pouted softly and launched his flailing limbs onto Chan for a forced hug. “You weren't there, you don’t understand!! Seungwoo saw me in only a towel!”</p>
<p>Chan groaned loudly and stabbed a finger onto Seungsik’s forehead. “What’s the big deal? You just seduced him, no biggie.”</p>
<p>Seungsik sat up, pouting even harder. “I didn’t seduce him, I looked like a fool! And in front of Hanse too!”</p>
<p>Chan pushed Seungsik off of him and sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Hanse has seen you do worse.”</p>
<p>“But Seungwoo hasn’t!”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, he probably didn’t notice anything. Not everyone has a crush like you.” Chan teased.</p>
<p>With a loud humph Seungsik got out of bed and went to his closet to change. “No need to remind me that all of this is me with a painfully one-sided crush.”</p>
<p>“Stop pouting, I’ll buy you breakfast if you promise to forget the whole thing. If Seungwoo doesn’t reciprocate then he’s missing out on a lot.” Chan appeased, crossing the room to ruffle Seungsik’s hair. </p>
<p>“You better.”</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>The two of them met up with Sejun coming out of the bathroom, the three of them all blessed with a 9am lecture. Seungsik had instilled a tradition to eat breakfast together in the dining halls as a bonding activity, the previous years at college teaching him that  1. Nothing bonds exhausted college students like food, and 2. Becoming friends with your roommates is a blessing and privilege, not a right. </p>
<p>As they left their room, Chan laughing obnoxiously at Sejun’s mismatched socks and bedhead, Seungsik looked up to see Seungwoo at the end of the hall, taping up a poster to the bulletin board. God, his heart fluttered when he saw how cute Seungwoo looked with his snoopy slippers and glasses. Glasses!! He was still waxing poetry in his head when Chan elbowed him to stop and he tripped over his own feet with a small shriek. </p>
<p>Seungwoo turned around and waved at them cheerfully. “Good morning! Is everything alright with the room now?” </p>
<p>Sejun nodded. “I can’t believe Hanse and Byungchan ruined our microwave, but I’m just glad I wasn’t there to see it happen.”</p>
<p>“Lucky…” Seungsik grumbled. “How did you manage to miss the whole mess, but I was caught right in the middle.”</p>
<p>Sejun grinned, dimples flashing. <em>God, how did Seungsik surround himself with dimpled boys left and right. </em>“I guess you’re just lucky like that Kang Daeng Daeng.”</p>
<p>“Kang Daeng Daeng?” Seungwoo asked, head tilted in confusion, looking not unlike a puppy himself.</p>
<p>“Oh Seungsik hyung looks like a puppy, see?” Sejun pointed.</p>
<p>As if on cue, Seungsik instinctually tilted his head cutely, and raised his hands up to his cheeks with a smile. Chan and Sejun instantly burst into cheers, and Seungwoo grinned happily. “So cute! I see the resemblance.”</p>
<p>Seungsik blushed and pulled his hands down. “I’m sorry you had to see that ahahaha, let's go to breakfast guys!”</p>
<p>“Do you want to join us?” Chan asked slyly. “We are heading to the dining hall.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I have a couple more things to do this morning before i can go.” Seungwoo said regretfully. “Next time?”</p>
<p>Seungsik was glad he didn’t have to kill Chan in an alley today; he was spared for the time being. As much as Seungsik wanted to spend more time with Seungwoo, he was also glad he didn’t have to sit in front of him for extended periods of time. With his massive crush, his heart wouldn’t be able to take it. </p>
<p>“Yes next time! We’ll make sure it happens.” Chan said with a meaningful smile at Seungsik. <em> Ah, this rat was going to die after all.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The fire incident is based off of a real experience I had in my freshman year of college... it was a wild time... I was Seungsik in this situation, but slightly more dressed. </p><p>I haven't written anything in a really long time, but really wanted to join the Victon fandom and contribute to the tag.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>